Darcy's Visit
was a sunny day in Royal Woods, Michigan. And in the Loud House, the young genius of the family was expecting a visit from her friend, Darcy Homandollar. She was in her room with her baby sister, Lily. Lisa (with an unusual good mood): This is a very special day, my youngest sibling. coos in confusion. Lisa: Why? Because today my friend from kindergarten, Darcy Homandollar, finally comes to visit me! Normally we can only get to see each other at school, but now her parents let her come to my house so we can have a playdate. that, Lily was giggling over the fact of how happy her older sister was. And at that moment, the others, sans Lori, came into the room, curious of what was making their usually apathetic sister so happy. Lincoln: Hey, Lis. (Then he notices her smile) why are you happy about? Lynn: Lisa being happy? That’s a rare occasion. Lisa (totally unfazed by Lynn’s comment): Very amusing, Lynn. But I will refuse to listen to such immaturity from you by maintaining my positive outlook on this very day. Luna (confused): Okay? But what’s so special about this day, little sis? Lisa: Today my friend Darcy is coming over for a playdate. Luan: You have a friend? of the siblings get excited about their sister making a friend. Leni: And do you have, like, something planned to do with her? Lisa (excited): Of course, my older sibling! (Rolls out a list of events to occur) I was thinking I could talk to her about the teachings of Plato and Socrates. Then we can discuss about the discovery of America, the evolution of humanity, the use of the noble gases of the periodic table… Lisa was explaining her planned activities, her siblings’ smiles were slowly starting to become into concerned frowns, looking at each other wondering if Lisa’s ideas for Darcy were any good. Lincoln: Hum, Lisa? Are you sure that’s a good idea? Lisa: What do you mean? Luna: Don’t you think some of those things are a little… advanced for her, little sis? Lisa: Probably, but according to my studies, it is much more positive for her to learn these things at an early age. Lana and Lola: BORING!!! Lisa: And what’s your definition of fun? Having your faces covered in make-up and mud? Lana and Lola (offended): HEY!!! Lisa: And besides, Darcy will like it. We always do that at school. She’ll enjoy it. others think about it for a moment, and decide to take her word for it. Lincoln: Okay, if you insist. the doorbell rang. Lisa (excited): It’s her! goes to receive her friend. At the door, Darcy and her sister, Teri was received by Lori. At that moment, Lisa came to the living room. Lisa: Greetings, everyone- Darcy: Lisa! (Darcy hugs Lisa with excitement as a greeting. Both older girls smile) Lori (chuckles): Our little sisters are really growing up fast, aren't they? Teri: Yeah (rubs arm a little anxiously.) Hey, Lori? Are you sure Darcy's gonna be alright here? (Lori raises an eyebrow) Teri (nervously): I-I-it's nothing personal. Really, it's just that she's never really been at another person's house before and well, I've been here a few times before and I know that- Lori: (puts her hand on Teri's shoulder) Teri. Calm down. I know my family can be a bit crazy at times. But assure you. Darcy is going to be alright. Teri: (takes a breath) Okay. Thanks. (looks down at Darcy) Okay, Darcy. You have a good time with Lisa. I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? Darcy: Okay, big sis! See you later! (as Rafo, whose arm she waves) Bye-bye. (Teri chuckles, then rub's Darcy's head and gives her a peck on the cheek) Teri: Have fun (exits the house). Lori: So… what are you girls gonna- Darcy: Your hair is really pretty, Lori! Lori (blushes): Oh! Thanks, Darcy! Darcy: My sister Teri has told me a lot about you! Lori: Well, she's a really good friend of mine- Darcy: She also told me some girl named Carol Pingrey beat you at a thing called Homecoming Queen. gets extremely irked at Darcy’s comment, but decides to reserve it to not upset her. Lisa: Well, enough talking about Lori’s miserable failures, let’s go to my room. Darcy: Yay! the young girls headed upstairs, Lori groaned in frustration at Lisa’s comment. Lori (irked): Ugh. Carol is lucky we're friends now. Lisa and Lily’s room. Lisa: Shall we begin our playdate, Darcy? Darcy: Yes! Maybe we can make some friendship bracelets for Teri and Lori. Oh! Maybe you can bring your giraffe to play with Rafo and- Lisa: Actually, I had something else planned. Darcy (curious): Ooh! Lisa: Have you ever heard of Socrates? Darcy: EWW! That icky food that my daddy likes to eat in his sandwiches?! Lisa: No, that’s sauerkraut. Socrates was a Greek philosopher and the main source of Western thought. Darcy: Like a teacher? Lisa: Much better. Luckily, I can explain to you all you need to know about him… started to explain the life of the Greek philosopher to her friend. At first, Darcy was excited, but after several minutes had passed, she started to get tired and bored of Lisa’s history class, because that’s basically what it was. But after almost falling asleep, she heard music from Luna and Luan’s room, so she decides to discretely sneak out of the room without Lisa noticing her, and decides to investigate the source of the noise. Lisa: And that is the life of one of the most influential philosophers in the history of human kind. What do you think my dear friend? after turning back to see her, all she found was an empty room. Lisa (confused): ….Darcy? Lisa hears the music coming from Luna’s room, and goes to investigate. As she came to the door, she finds Darcy enjoying Luna’s guitar solo. Luna (finishing her song): GOOD NIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!!! Darcy (clapping): That was great! You’re really talented, miss! Luna: Oh please, call me Luna. Lisa (exalted): Darcy! What are you doing here?! Darcy (nervously): Oh! H-Hey Lisa! I was just hearing your big sis’ music. She’s really good. Luna: Thanks, Darcy. If only some people could appreciate my music more often. Lisa (sarcastically): Yeah, let’s take the time to appreciate the fine art of playing tinnitus inducing noises. (To Darcy) Enough of this, let’s go back to my room. Our next activity is to learn all about the noble gases of the Periodic Table- that moment, Luan enters the scene. Luan: Well, I gas we'll be seeing you later. Laughs Get it? laughs at Luan’s joke, much to the comedienne’s joy. Lisa, on the other hand, was increasingly annoyed. Lisa: groans Whatever, let’s just keep going. grabs Darcy by the hand, and walk back to her room. When suddenly, Darcy hears noises in the twins’ room, and lets go of Lisa’s hand to see what it is, and finds Lola and Lana fighting over something, as usual. Lola: LANA!!! Control your stupid animals! Lana: Is not my fault they like your cupcakes. Lola: They’re supposed to be for my tea party! Not to feed some ugly snake! Lana: Hey! Keep El Diablo out of this!!! two start fighting when Darcy interferes. Darcy: Guys! Please don’t fight! Lola: Who are you supposed to be?! Lana: Lola? I think she’s Lisa’s friend, Darcy. Lola: Oh. (clears her throat) I’m sorry for that. I’m Lola, and this is my twin sister Lana. Lana: Charmed. Darcy: You’re Lisa’s sisters? Lola: Yeah. Sorry for my sister Lana. Apparently he doesn’t know how to make her snake behave. Darcy (scared): S-Snake?! Lana: El Diablo? Don’t worry about him. He’s actually pretty nice. soon as she said that, El Diablo showed up in the room, scaring Darcy. As she was trembling in fear, the snake puts his head on Darcy’s hand, in sign of wanting to be petted. As the girl was petting the snake, she was slowly starting to really like the reptile. Lana (smiles): See? He likes you. Darcy (giggles): (To Lana) Your snake is really cute! Lola: (To Lana, with an annoyed tone) Whatever, just keep him away from my tea party! He’s making Mr. Sprinkles very scared! Darcy: Mr. Sprinkles? Lola: Yes. He’s my teddy bear, and he was enjoying our tea before my sister’s dumb snake interrupted us. Lana: Oh, get over it! Darcy (timidly): Would you… would you need another guest for your tea party? Lola (excited): Of course! The more the merrier, my dear Darcy. soon as she said that, she took Darcy’s hand and took her to her seat, and proceeded to introduce her plushies to her new guest. Lola: Guys, this is Darcy… hum…. Darcy (politely): Darcy Homandollar. Lola: Darcy Homandollar. She’s our new guest. Darcy meet Uni, Lola Jr., and Mr. Sprinkles. Darcy (holding Rafo, pretending to be him): Nice to meet you all! I’m Rafo! And this is my pal, Darcy! Lola: Oh! Well, nice meeting you, Rafo. two girls giggle while Lisa comes to the room, annoyed by her guest ditching her. Lisa: Darcy! I thought we were over this. You’re supposed to be my guest! Darcy: Oh! Sorry Lisa. I’m sorry, I gotta leave. Lola: No worries, I understand. four-year olds leave the room, leaving the twins annoyed and unimpressed by their sister’s rudeness. Lola: Ugh! Rude! Lana: Tell me about it. Some people don’t have any consideration for their surroundings. as she finished that sentence, Lana proceeds to pick her nose, making Lola look at the screen with a deadpanned expression. Meanwhile in the corridor. Lisa: Darcy, why do you keep ditching me like that?! Darcy (nervous): I-I’m sorry Lisa. It-It’s just- that moment, Leni came to the scene wearing a ponytail held by a scrunchy, a blue leather jacket, denim shorts, pink socks, and green sneakers. Leni: Hey, you guys! What do you think of my new outfit? I wanted to go with something more fashionable. Darcy: You look really pretty, miss! Leni: Why thank you, random girl I just met! Lisa (frustrated): Leni! We have no time to- Lynn (playing with a soccer ball): 34, 35, 36, 37… Darcy: Excuse me. (Lynn stops playing with the ball and pays attention to the four-year old.) Can I try? Lynn: Sure. But be careful not to- she was about to say it, Darcy tripped up with the ball. Lynn: …trip over. instead of crying, Darcy instead just had a good laugh about it. With Lynn, seeing she didn’t got hurt that bad joined her. Lisa: Guys- Luan: Looks like Darcy had a quick trip. But I think she's ready to kick it back into gear. (laughs) Get it. groans, except Darcy who actually finds it funny. Darcy (laughs): You’re really funny, miss! Luan: Call me Luan, and thank you! (looks at her siblings) At least someone appreciates good comedy. Other siblings (sarcastically): Yeah Lisa (groaning angrily): UGH! What now?! I suppose that Lily will also want to have a piece of my friend too! (Looks behind her and finds out Darcy is playing with Lily) Darcy (as Rafo): Hello, lil' baby! How you doing? Maybe we can have some fun with a...TICKLE FIGHT! (She starts tickling Lily, causing her to start rolling in the floor laughing.) The other sisters (minus Lisa): adoring "Aww..." Lisa (deadpan): Of course. (angry) Darcy! Why have you been avoiding me? You were supposed to have a playdate with me, not my siblings! Darcy (nervously): I-I’m sorry, Lisa. It’s just that… Lisa: What? Darcy: The stuff you were talking about was… Lisa (frustrated): What?! Darcy: …boring? jaw dropped after Darcy’s comment. Lisa (offended): So that’s what this is all about, huh? You don’t like spending time with me! Darcy: Lisa, I- Lisa: I guess you prefer spending time with my sisters and their banal activities… The other sisters (minus Lisa): HEY!!! Lisa: …than spending time with me and do the activities I had in mind. Darcy (angry): Excuse me, but you’re acting like a total jerk, Lisa! Lisa (offended): I’m the jerk?! You’re the one who ditched me! Darcy: Well, maybe you could have asked me what I like instead of what you like! gawks at Darcy’s comment and storms off to her room, angry and disappointed, with Darcy going downstairs with the same mood. Lisa’s sisters look at each other in concern. Soon, Lori, Luna and the twins come to the scene. Lori (concerned): Guys, what happened? Lola: We heard everything from our room. Are Lisa and her friend okay? Luan: I’m afraid not. sisters go to talk to Lisa in her room. Luna: Hey little sis- Lisa (bitter): What do you guys want? Luan: Look, we’re sorry for hogging onto Darcy, we- Lisa: I don’t want to hear about my so-called “friend” who ditched me for you. Luan: Lisa, you can’t just do that to a friend just because of a fight. Lisa: But she’s the one who ditched me! And I had several activities planned for the both of us! Lori: Okay, let me ask you something. Were you doing those activities together at first? Lisa: Yes! Lori: And was Darcy having fun? Lisa: Well… she remembered seeing Darcy looking bored out of the stuff Lisa was doing, and how uncomfortable she felt when Lisa called her out for ditching her. This makes the young genius feel a bit guilty. Lisa: I-I guess not. Lori (sympathetically): Look Lisa, I know you’re not really experienced in social skills as the rest of us. But Darcy is only 4, and she’s not a prodigy like you. Sometimes you have to learn to accept that not everyone is interested in what you like. I’m not saying what she did was right, but I think you should have some consideration for her, too. thought for a moment, and she realized what Lori said made sense. She didn’t like to admit other people are right about something she wasn’t, in fact, she hated it. But after thinking of how she hurt her friend again, she decided to take Lori’s word and apologize to her. Lisa (worried): Do you think she will want my apology? Lori: Trust me, she will. Lisa: Thanks. And sorry insulting you guys earlier. Lola: It’s okay. It’s not like we don’t do that to you all the time. Lisa: Yeah…. wait what? smacks Lola upside the head Lola: Nothing. with that, the young genius decides to talk with Darcy. Meanwhile, in the living room, Darcy is sitting in the living room, holding Rafo in her hands, with a grumpy mood, waiting for her sister to pick her up. Suddenly, Lincoln enters the room and sees the little girl. Concerned for her current mood, he goes to talk to her. Lincoln: Hey there. Darcy (unenthusiastically): Hey. Lincoln: You must be Lisa’s friend from school. Darcy, am I right? Darcy: Yeah? takes a look at the 11 year old, and felt a little afraid. Darcy (timidly): You’re not one of those mean kids, right? Lincoln: What do you mean? Darcy: Is that… there are some mean kids who bully me at school because of Rafo. They say I’m stupid for carrying a toy giraffe at school. Lincoln: Don’t worry, I’m not like them. In fact, I would be the last person to judge someone for a stuffed animal. Darcy: What do you mean? boy suddenly goes to his room. He comes back with a certain toy bunny very close to him. Darcy: Who’s that? Lincoln: This is Bun-Bun. He’s… very important to me. He’s been my pal for as long as I can remember, and I wouldn’t want to get rid of him just because of some teasing. Darcy: He’s really cute. Lincoln: Thanks. And your Rafo seems pretty interesting. Darcy (as Rafo): Why thanks mister. Lincoln: Anyways, what happened? Aren’t you supposed to be with Lisa? Darcy (angry): I don’t wanna talk about her! Lincoln: What? Why? Darcy: She got mad because I wanted to spend time with her sisters. Lincoln: Yeah, I’ve been there… but I thought she was excited to see you. Darcy: Huh? Lincoln: She said she wanted to spend time with you. What happened? Darcy (starts to feel guilty): Well… I kinda ditched her for her sisters and… said her activities were boring. Lincoln: Look, Darcy. I know Lisa can be very stuck-up and inconsiderate most of the time, but she genuinely wanted to spend some time with you, and even went out of her way to plan an entire day for the both of you, and she rarely displays emotions like that. How do you think she felt when you ditched her? then thought of how much Lisa wanted to be with her, and thought of how sad she must have felt when she ditched her. She felt like the worst friend in the world for that, and became sad at the thought of hurting her best friend. Darcy (full of guilt): Oh no. Lincoln: Darcy? Darcy: I can’t believe I did that to Lisa! She must be in her room crying right now! (starts to tear up) I’M THE WORST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!!! then breaks down crying, feeling nothing but guilt for what she did to her friend. Lincoln, who couldn’t stand watching his sisters, or anyone crying, decided to speak up. Lincoln: Oh, come on, Darcy! Don’t cry! (hugs her and pats her back.) Sshh, sshh. There, there. hugged her until she calmed down. Lincoln: Why don’t you apologize to her? Darcy: But… (sniffs) what if she doesn’t want to talk to me again? Lincoln: Darcy, don’t say that. Lisa may be stoic most of the time, but she’s not heartless. I remember how excited she was to have you at home. I don’t think she would want to lose that just because of a dumb fight. Darcy (rubs her eyes): You think so? Lincoln: Believe me. I bet she’s just as eager to make up with you just as much as you are. Darcy: Thanks… hum…? Lincoln: Oh! I’m Lincoln. Darcy: Thanks, Lincoln. then gives a hug to Lincoln and goes upstairs to apologize to Lisa. As she finally made it to Lisa’s room, the door opened to reveal Lisa, who was just about to leave with the same intentions as Darcy. Lisa (nervous): H-hey, Darcy. Darcy (depressed): Hey, Lisa… two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then, Lisa finally decided to speak up. Lisa: Look, Darcy, I know I’m not the most considerate person, and I’m sorry if my activities I had in mind were too boring- Darcy: NOO!!! was taken aback by Darcy’s sudden outburst. She at first thought Darcy didn’t want to hear her apology, but then... Darcy: You don’t have to apologize for anything! I was the one who was inconsiderate, and I’m sorry for saying your activities were boring, and I’m sorry for being a horrible friend! I-I… I… Lisa: Darcy! looked at her friend with teary eyes. Lisa: Darcy, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Darcy (confused): You’re not? Lisa puts her arm on Darcy’s shoulder. Lisa: No. I mean, I was before, but after thinking about it, I don’t know what I was expecting. I should have had more consideration for your interests instead of forcing mine into you. Darcy: Okay. But I’m still sorry for ditching you. Lisa: Don’t worry about it. Darcy: So… friends? Lisa: Yep. Friends. two of them hug each other tight, in sign of forgiveness, with the sisters, watching from Lisa’s room, and Lincoln, watching from the staircase, smile at the scene. Now that the two friends made up, they were in Lisa’s room deciding what to do. Lisa: So… what do you have in mind, Darcy? Darcy: Whatever you want to do, as long as we do it together. that, Lisa decided to do something that the both of them enjoy: do some chemistry together. She showed Darcy the scientific process of how bubbles work, do some experiments together, and learn about how the simplest of things can be interesting when you learn more about them. Darcy even stated that she wanted Lisa to teach her some chemistry in the future, much to the young scientist joy. After a while, the two girls have fallen asleep in Lisa’s room. Lori carried Darcy to the living room, where Darcy’s sister came to pick her up. Teri: Thanks, Lori. Did they have fun? Lori: Something tells me they did. two girls smile at Darcy, who’s sleeping in Teri’s arms. THE END. Author's Note: I can't believe I did it, but I did. My first fanfiction! This was honestly a fun experience for me. It makes me see what's fun about making fanfictions, it allows you to use your creativity for what some people want to see their favorite things tackle (for better of for worse.) Now some of you may be asking: Why did I decide to make my first fanfic about my least-favorite sister? Simple, because even if I don't enjoy Lisa as much as her other siblings, I do honestly enjoy her character. I find her interesting and funny when she's at her best, and I really don't want to make fanfictions about "how terrible the Loud sisters are," or "how Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa are horrid monsters who make Aku from Samurai Jack look like a goody-two-shoes," because I feel that's demonizing them, and claiming they don't care about their brother when it's been proven time and time again that it's the exact opposite. So I decided to make this fanfic, not to put Lisa as the bad guy, but to give her some character development I'd like to see her going through. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Teri * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana / Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Mariel Sheets as Darcy Lucy has no lines in this fanfiction. Trivia * Teri Helmandollar doesn't make sense in the show in reality. We're not sure if she's actually Darcy's big sister. * Lucy is Lisa's only sibling who Darcy doesn't communicate with. ** Coincidentally, she's the only Loud who has no lines of dialogue. *** She stays unnamed and unwritten in the script in the whole fanfiction, making us think she's absent in this episode. ** If she did, Lucy would've popped up and scared her stiff.Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Darcy